Imagimals 2
Imagimals 2 is a 2019 American computer-animated fantasy comedy film produced by Universal Pictures and Gingo Animation, with animation provided by Universal Animation. The sequel to 2016's Imagimals, the film is directed by Jim Anderson, from a screenplay by Darren Lemke, and stars the voices of Patton Oswalt, John Goodman, Jesse Eisenberg, Amy Poehler, Wayne Knight, Allison Janney and Elizabeth Banks reprising their roles from the first film. Joining the voice cast are Andy Serkis, Bobby Cannavale, Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, Dakota Fanning, Noah Schnapp, Brooklynn Prince and Eden Sher. In the film, Prack and Crushie have given birth to three children named Shelly, Oscar, and Lulu and try to teach them how to act like an imagimal as well as helping Prack's friend Busho get a little closer to home to see his long-lost family including his sister Stephanie for the first time in years before a new predator named Hunter does. The film premiered on GingoDirect on September 6, 2019 and received mixed reviews from critics. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Patton Oswalt as Prack *John Goodman as Busho *Andy Serkis as Peus *Jesse Eisenberg as Moot *Amy Poehler as Crushie *Bobby Cannavale as Hunter *Keegan-Michael Key as Golo *Jordan Peele as Sammy *Wayne Knight as Sard *Allison Janney as Lokami *Elizabeth Banks as Peggy *Dakota Fanning as Shelly *Noah Schnapp as Oscar *Brooklynn Prince as Lulu *Eden Sher as Stephanie Production On October 22, 2016, it was announced that a sequel to its 2016 film Imagimals was in production, with Patton Oswalt, John Goodman, and Jesse Eisenberg reprising their roles as Prack, Busho, and Moot, respectively. Initially, the film was going to be co-produced by Universal Animation Studios with Gingo Animation, as had been done with the previous film; however Universal Animation has since dropped out of the project but will still only provide the film's animation with Gingo. Geo G. was also originally directing the film, but stepped down as director in order to work more on Addie for Sony Pictures Animation. By December 2017, Jim Anderson was announced as the new director. In February 2019, it was announced that most of the cast from the first film will reprise their roles in the sequel, joined by Andy Serkis, Bobby Cannavale, Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, Dakota Fanning, Noah Schnapp and Brooklynn Prince. Release Very little information about the film's plot and characters were revealed until Gingo eventually released a teaser trailer and poster for it on February 22, 2019. Imagimals 2 was originally scheduled to be theatrically released on February 21, 2020 by Universal Pictures. However, on July 5, 2018, the film was taken off Universal's theatrical release schedule and was replaced by Luna & Zak: Lvl. 2. In February 2019, it was revealed that the film will be released on Gingo's streaming service GingoDirect on September 6, 2019 instead. Reception On the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 60% based on 5 reviews, with an average rating of 4.9/10. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2019 Category:Imagimals Category:Imagimals 2 Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Gingo films Category:Co-produced films Category:Fantasy films Category:GingoDirect films